1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of setting or establishing weaving conditions for a jet type weft inserting or picking system in a jet loom in accordance with desired fabric parameters such as type of yarn, width of fabric to be woven, density and texture thereof, etc. and additionally, the weaving conditions for at least one of shedding motion, warp let-off motion, take-up motion and loom rotating motion, as occasion requires.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a jet loom, it is necessary to adjust or alter for each of the desired fabric parameters mentioned above the weaving conditions such as pressure of a jet fluid, jet timing, etc. in the weft inserting or picking motion, magnitude of shedding, timing of the shedding, height level thereof, etc. in the shedding motion, warp tension, delivery speed thereof, etc. in the warp let-off or delivery motion, take-up speed, height of cloth fell, etc. in the take-up motion, and rotating speed in the loom rotating motion. In this conjunction, there is disclosed in JP-A-63-21951 (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 21951/1988) and JP-A-63-21953 both of which are assigned to the same assignee as the present application such systems in which a number of weaving conditions are previously stored in a control apparatus for each of the fabric parameters, wherein proper or appropriate weaving conditions are automatically selected on the basis of the fabric parameters input to the control apparatus. According to this system, the optimal weaving conditions can be established within a short time without relying on the skill and experience of an operator.
It is however noted that in the case of such automatic weaving condition selecting and establishing systems, the weaving conditions selected automatically are represented by respective mean values obtained or determined heuristically through experiment and experience, and there are cases where it is necessary to set even more appropriate weaving conditions by changing or altering somewhat the automatically selected weaving conditions upon actual weaving even when the corresponding fabric parameters remain the same. Further, in certain cases, some of the weaving conditions established for a certain fabric parameter in precedence to the change thereof may preferably be used as parts of the weaving conditions even after the change of that fabric parameter.